Spooky Summonings and Stuff
by HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus
Summary: Pouncival and Tumblebrutus try to scare Mistoffelees, but they get in a little over their heads... (Short little story I wrote. Happy Halloween!)


Mistoffelees took a deep breath and concentrated on the rock in front of him. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He raised his paw and tried to think about nothing but the rock. With his mind's eye, he imagined the rock floating up. Rising from the ground. But he frowned. His thoughts weren't pure anymore. Something was blocking his connection to the rock. A negative energy. He slowly opened his eyes…

"SURPRISE!" yelled two brown-patched toms into Misto's face, who fell backwards onto the ground with a yelp.

Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were rolling over the ground in laughter as Misto recomposed himself. "We got you this time, didn't we Misto?" Pouncival asked.

"This is not funny!" the tuxedo tom glared as he got back up.

"Admit it! We scared you," Tumblebrutus said as he playfully poked Misto's side.

"You merely… abruptly pulled me out of my concentration," the conjuring cat defended himself. "Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

"It's Halloween, so no, we don't," Pounce joked.

"C'mon, just admit you were scared."

"No!" Misto yelled as he stormed away.

The two brothers watched him leave. "Man, he really is no fun," Pouncival said.

"Yeah. Let's go trick-or-treating Bustopher Jones. He's bound to have a stash of candy."

"Nah, he's probably eaten it all by now. No, I say we go after Misto."

"Why?"

"We're gonna keep trying until he admits it. We just have to scare the life out of him."

With that, Pouncival walked in the direction Misto had disappeared in. Tumblebrutus quickly followed. "Wait! Do you think that's a good idea? He seemed pretty upset. I don't want him to hate us."

"C'mon Tumbles, don't you want to _really_ scare him?"

Tumblebrutus hesitated, but then followed his brother.

oo0O0oo

Mistoffelees sat down. He had found a quiet spot in the outskirts of the Junkyard. Little chance anyone was going to bother him here. He relaxed and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, behind a pile of garbage, the two mischievous brothers were watching. "So, what are we gonna do?" Tumble whispered.

"I dunno."

"Well this was your idea, so you come up with something."

"We can't just do the same thing as last time… What if we-"

Pounce was interrupted by thunder rolling over London. They looked over to where Misto was sitting and saw a little breeze blowing through his black fur. Fog was starting to appear.

"… Is Misto causing this?" Pounce asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. He can't…" Just then, lightning struck the Junkyard floor right in front of where the black and white cat was sitting. The brothers had trouble trying to stay quiet.

When the bolt of lightning struck, Misto's eyes flew open. A small fire was burning where it had hit the ground. As he was looking, the fire slowly grew and a figure appeared in the flames.

"Oh Everlasting Cat… What have I done?" a wide-eyed Mistoffelees said, crawling backwards horrified.

"What _has_ he done?" Pounce asked, looking just almost as terrified as Mistoffelees.

"I… I don't know," his brother answered. "But… it… it almost looks like…"

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!" a diabolical laughter broke through the silence of the night. The fire continued to form a shape, the flames turning into spike of red fur.

Mistoffelees crawled back further until his back hit a concrete pipe. He wrapped his paws around his shoulders and buried his face in them, softly whimpering. "No… Oh Everlasting Cat, please… No…"

"Uh… Tu… Tumbles…" Pouncival stuttered as he watched the events unfold. "I… I thi… think we sh… should leave…"

"W… Wait, look!"

The fire had disappeared. Now there was only red smoke in feline shape. The figure hovered forward, and what seemed like a paw reached out to Mistoffelees.

"Sh… should we try to help him?" Tumble asked.

"And do what?" Pounce replied.

As soon as the red smoke touched Mistoffelees' chest it was all sucked into his body, and an eerie silence fell over the Junkyard.

"Is… Is it gone?" Pounce asked with a trembling voice.

"L… Let's go check," Tumble said, grabbing a wooden plank just in case.

The two hesitantly approached the magical tom. "Misto?" There was no answer. "M… Misto?"

There was a short silence, before… "NO!" Mistoffelees looked up, glaring at the toms with flaming red eyes.

Tumblebrutus shrieked and turned around to run, hitting the back of his brother's head with the plank. Pouncival fell over, but when Tumble started to run, he yelled "Wait for me!" and grabbed his brother's ankle, causing him in turn to fall onto the ground face-first. Pouncival crawled over Tumble's body and ran away, loudly screaming the entire time. He was followed by Tumblebrutus, who had his paw stuck in a can of bacon soup, limping after his brother.

Mistoffelees watched. A wicked grin appeared on his face as his eyes went back to normal.

They probably hadn't learned their lesson, but at least they'd keep their heads down for the rest of the week.

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** Just a short little something I wrote for Halloween. (Btw the bacon soup was a reference to BATIM because Bendy reminds me of Misto)


End file.
